


Barden Kinktober--10/1/19

by Ava_now



Series: The Barden Collection [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut smut and more smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/pseuds/Ava_now
Summary: Rafael and Vanessa decide to take the Kinktober challenge literally.  Yeah, these two need a hobby that doesn't involve the other.





	1. 10/1/31

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a writing challenge before, so here goes! I've been dragging my feet on finishing Sheltered Realities, so I'm kind of hoping this will help inspire me to finish it. If this sucks, don't hold it against me too much!

“Hey,” he greeted her, leaning over to kiss her forehead, then hanging his jacket on the coatrack by the door. “What are you reading?”

“This list online,” she answered, then looked at him. “Have you ever heard of Kinktober?”

He laughed. “Uh, no. Is that a real thing or did you just make that up?”

“Oh, it’s real.” Vanessa passed the ipad to him. “Take a look.”

He took the ipad and began to scan the page. She watched his expression grow from a furrowed brow, to eyebrows raised, to the point when he made a loud, sharp cackle. “Where the hell did you get this?”

“Online. These people, they write what they call fan fiction...you know, fiction about characters that have already been created, that they’re fans of...and I guess this is the opportunity to write kinky sex stuff about them.”

He was wearing an unconscious half smile, and she knew he was still reading the list.

“So I was thinking,” she drummed her fingers on the end table next to her, “what if we actually DID Kinktober? Like you and me? We like sex. We could try some new things.”

He tilted his head toward her. “I’m not even sure what all these things mean.”

She laughed. “Me either. Think of how educational this could be! Plus you’d get an orgasm every night for the whole month. We can always opt out if there’s something that makes either one of us uncomfortable.”

“Huh. What about the kids? That’s a lot of sleepovers for them...or a lot of locked doors and stifled moans for you.”

“Har har. So funny.” She shoved his arm playfully. “You want to try it or no?”

He shrugged. “I’m game. Anytime I get to score with you, it’s a good thing.”

************************************

“So what on this list are we doing tonight? I wanna give a shout out to face sitting. I keep telling you we need to try that.”

She pulled her bra off and shot it at him, and he caught it with a grin. “I can hardly wait to read your obituary in the paper: ADA smothered to death by wife’s lady bits.”

“Come on.” He hopped on the bed and stretched his naked body out. “I’ll tap out if it’s too much. Plus, how many times have you taken me down at the expense of easy breathing?”

“Well, deep throating is on here too...and we both know how much you enjoy that…”

“Weren’t you just saying something about trying new things?” He reached for her as she straddled him, catching her face and kissing her deeply. Her tongue slid gently over his, and a moment later he was tasting her bottom lip, then her teeth and the soft cavern of her mouth. “Nessie,” he murmured then, gently nipping at her jaw, “please?”

She sighed. “You’re gonna tap out if it’s too much? Promise?”

He smiled. “Yes. Come here.” 

He slid himself lower on the bed and lifted his arms to rest on her calves, then ran his hands over the backs of her thighs, up to her cheeks. She was kneeling above him, still looking hesitant when he squeezed her ass. “You’re beautiful, bebita. Hold on to the headboard and come on.”

She gripped the headboard with both hands and slowly lowered herself. She felt his hands slipping between her legs and parting her, and his tongue making contact with her clit. “Fuck,” she gasped at his initial touch. “Oh God.”

He wondered if she could feel his smile against her flesh. Circling her clit several times quickly, he then slid his tongue inside of her and lapped at her wetness. He could already feel her body quivering under his touch. She’d always enjoyed oral with him, both giving and receiving, and he had been trying for ages to convince her that this particular act would be enjoyable for both of them. She’d been afraid he wouldn’t be able to breathe and it would do nothing for him. He made a mental note to point out his massive erection when they finished.

She was rocking slowly back and forth against his tongue, and he licked up against her rhythmically, listening to her soft sighs and the occasional whine. He could hear her breath catch in her throat, and each time he made sure the rhythm they were following stayed consistent. She was perfect for him, and he imagined what they must look like right now. He knew her body was covered in a soft, rosy glow, and damp from sweat; her eyes would be closed and her mouth open. He imagined her arms outstretched, tightly flexed and hands holding onto the headboard as she rocked back and forth on his face in pleasure. He wondered if she was hanging her head back yet, as she tended to do when she got close. He wondered what she was thinking, and how close she was.

Suddenly she pulled up from him and scooted back. “Can you breathe?” she asked, herself out of breath. “Are you okay?”

“Never better,” he gasped, then slid a finger through her folds to circle her clit. “How are you?”

She gave a shaky laugh. “Close. Really close, baby.”

He slipped two fingers inside of her. “Can I bring you now? Straddle my mouth again?”

Her eyes were watching his carefully, almost as if she were looking for any doubt on his part. Seeing none, she nodded slowly. “Okay.”

She settled against him carefully again, but this time he took several long licks of her and relished in her quiet moans. Knowing he could bring her such pleasure satisfied a part of him that he’d never quite acknowledged before. Their relationship was strong enough now that bringing her pleasure also brought him an immense sense of fulfillment. His tongue circled her clit quickly and then he began to suck firmly at her. 

He immediately felt her shift against him and she cried out his name. Her thighs were shaking and he wrapped his arms around them to provide her more support. He glanced up and saw her arms tensing, and this time he knew her head was thrown back. He felt her wetness increase and begin to drip down his chin, and he grinned to himself. He couldn’t help it.

She was still for only a few seconds before climbing off of him and collapsing on the bed. She was gasping for air, chest heaving, and he ran fingers over her breast before leaning forward. “Kiss me, sexy,” he teased quietly, and she wrapped an arm around the back of his neck and pulled him forward, pressing her lips to his.

“You’re impossible,” she murmured softly, still trying to catch her breath. “So impossible.”

“I want you to see this.” He rolled on to his back and motioned toward his cock. “It’s huge, see? I told you this would turn me on...and you kept talking like I was doing your dishes or something.”

“Or something,” she snorted. “Is it my turn to take care of that? Deep throating is on that list, you know.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You want to try? With this monster cock right now?”

She laughed. “Oh come on. It’s the same one I did a few weeks ago. I’m quite capable, you know.”

He crossed his arms behind his head, then thrust his hips upward and grinned. “Prove it.”

And she did.


	2. 10/2/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2--Begging and Pegging

“So,” he began, reading over the list, “any preferences for tonight? Want to try something new, or revisit an old fave--”

“You’re not peeing on me. Sorry. Even I have limits,” she told him, and he snickered.

“Oh come on,” he teased, “you never know til you try.”

She pressed her body against his, reading over his shoulder. “I vote for ass worship. We’ve never gotten around to me pegging you.”

“Hmm.” He turned his head to kiss her. “You wanna try? We have everything…”

“Either that or begging. I love the idea of you begging me to peg you--”

“I’m sure you do,” he muttered, pinching her hip and nipping her ear. “But if Im gonna beg you better get started doing, I don’t know, something. Anything. Getting naked…”

She tugged her tee shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. “Your turn. Lose the boxer briefs. Come on.”

He tugged his underwear down and off. “So romantic. I can see how I’ll be begging in a matter of minutes.”

She leaned forward, capturing a nipple between her teeth and sucking until she heard a low, soft moan. Her fingers ran through the whorls of chest hair, tugging gently, before slowly making their way to his abdomen. “Love you,” she murmured against his skin. “You like this?”

“Mmhmm,” he sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Vanessa continued to work her way down with gentle strokes and kisses before licking across the head of his cock and hearing his soft moan again. She slid her tongue over the large vein in the back, to his balls, then began to kiss his inner thighs, sucking firmly and leaving light bruises in her wake.

She didn’t remember when she had first realized how turned on he would get when she sucked his thighs, only that she had been doing it for a long, long time. It was rare for him to not be marked by her bites in those spots; they rarely disappeared before she had placed a new round of them on his flesh. She could hear him groaning quietly as she worked, and occasional spanish words peppered the sounds he made. She watched his erection grow and wrapped a hand around his cock, squeezing and rubbing as she bit and sucked his thighs.

As she kissed the latest bruise, she leaned forward. “Wanna pass me the lube, baby?”

“Hmm?” He was clearly in his own world, enjoying the touches she gifted him with. “Oh, yeah…” He dug through the nightstand and handed her a tube. “Here.”

She took the tube from him and opened it, squeezing a liberal amount onto her fingers, then rubbing them together to warm the liquid. “Ready?” she asked, placing a soft kiss on his thigh yet again.

“Yeah. Whenever you are.”

She slipped the tip of her index finger against his hole, circling gently until he relaxed and she could guide it in further. She heard his breath hitch and stilled for a moment. “Okay?” 

“Yes,” he said quietly, reaching for her, and laying a hand on her forearm. “Feels good.”

“Good.” She rotated her finger slowly, then began to stroke his cock with her other hand. “Want you to feel good, baby. Tell me if I can make it better.”

After a moment, he said, “I’m ready for another finger...you can scissor them...I know it’s been awhile but I’m fairly certain this prep stuff won’t take too long.”

She looked up at him and saw him, heavy lidded, watching her, and she couldn’t help but smile. His face was lax, and she could read his eyes. Arousing him like this made her feel both powerful and immensely loved by him. She carefully added a second finger, thrusting both in a slow rhythm in and out of him before taking a moment to scissor them open and shut.

“Ah,” he moaned softly, “that’s so good, Ness. So good, baby.”

She kissed the base of his cock. “You gonna beg me for more, Barba? Like what I’m giving you? Want more of it?”

His fingers stroked through her hair. “Yes. Please, honey. Please keep going. You make me feel so good.”

Hearing his words, she grinned at him, then kissed the crown of his dick. “Give me a minute, okay?” She slowly pulled her fingers from him, then climbed off the bed. Digging around in the nightstand, she quickly came up with the strap-on and put it on. He was watching her, a dreamy smile on his face, and his hand ran up and down the outside of her thigh before skirting up, over her ass.

“You’re so sexy,” he told her. “Beautiful.”

She smiled at him, then leaned over and kissed his lips softly. “Like my dick?” she teased, stroking the dildo gently against his cheek. “I bet you’re amazing at blow jobs, aren’t you?”

He laughed. “I haven’t had any complaints, although I admit I’m out of practice.”

She climbed back on the bed, situating herself between his legs. “I admit, I’ve fantasized about watching you do that. I would imagine you work hard at it. Is it okay for us to do it like this?” she motioned to him staying on his back, and he nodded. “I want to watch your face,” she added, and began to lube the dildo.

“Here.” He handed her a couple of pillows and after a moment of arranging, he pulled his legs up, bent at the knees, and held them as she carefully slid the dildo against him.

“You need to tell me...I don’t want to hurt you,” she started, but he sighed and nodded. “You good?” she asked again, and when he nodded a second time, she began to push in slowly.

“Good,” he sighed softly, “don’t stop.”

She pushed in slowly, watching his face closely as his eyes shut and his mouth opened. His breathing increased and his chest rose and fell sharply. She had a strong desire to lean over him and kiss him breathless; he was beautiful like this and she wanted him to know. To know how she saw him, how she felt. Never before had she been the one penetrating, and she felt a keen sense of power and responsibility in this position; in making sure he was pleasured, in letting him know how very much she loved him and would care for him. As she began to thrust, it struck her how much trust he had in her to allow her to do this, to enter him. She knew how much trust she had in this man when the situation was reversed.

She slowly guided his legs against her body, his ankles falling over her shoulders. “Rafa, guide me to your prostate,” she murmured. “Wanna make it good for you.”

His eyes opened slowly halfway and he smiled. “Already is,” he said a little gruffly, “but a little more to the left...oh god, right there...jesus.”

She repeated the motion with each thrust in, and his hips readily met hers. His breathing was heavy and rapid, and she knew he was close. “Gonna come?” she asked him, continuing to thrust steadily as he began to whine. “Like it when your wife bangs you? Want more, baby?”

“God yes, please!” Reaching between them, he grabbed his cock and began to jerk roughly. “So close, Ness...jesus, don’t stop...don’t stop.”

“Tell me you want it,” she demanded, fucking into him faster, more firmly, as his moans became higher pitched. “Tell me you love it when I fuck you like this.”

“I love it,” he groaned, “Please, oh God. I want it. I want it. Gonna come, Ness...please…”

“Come, baby. Come for me. Come on yourself for me.”

She watched as his hand moved like lightning until he arched, crying out, and his semen landed on his chest and belly.

She slowed, then helped lower his legs as he rested a forearm over his forehead. Pulling the dildo from his body, she eased back. “I’ll be back in a minute,” she told him, stroking his knee, then headed toward the bathroom.

When she emerged a few minutes later, he was in the same position, still catching his breath a bit, but his chest was heaving slightly less. “You okay?” she asked, running a warm, wet washcloth over his chest.

“Yeah.” He reached up and stroked her face. “You’re quite talented with that thing.”

She laughed. “Oh really? I was hoping it was okay. I worried more that it wasn’t that great for you.” 

He caught her face in both of his hands. “No matter what we do,” he said quietly, “it’s always great with you. I love you.” He guided her face down to his and kissed her, and she felt beautiful.

Curling her body next to his, she tossed the washcloth into the dirty clothes bin and tugged at the blankets. “I love you too, Rafael.”


	3. 10/3/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensory Deprivation/Temperature Play

“Day three,” she announced, as he stripped and joined her in the bed, “hmm...sensory deprivation, temperature play, edgeplay, and knife play.”

“Knives are out,” Rafael told her immediately. “I’m not putting clothes back on to go to the kitchen.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh darn, because I was looking all kinds of forward to you marking me up with utensils.”

He snorted. “It’s your turn tonight anyway...you have a preference? You already know with that attitude of yours, edging is a given.”

“Really?” She stretched out next to him, running her fingers across her belly. “As long as you make it worth my while. Otherwise, it’s just a big tease.”

“Hmm.” He rolled closer to her, capturing a nipple in his mouth as he ran his hands over her torso slowly. Her skin was soft and smooth under his palms, and he felt her relax under him. She trusted him, and that faith meant the world to him, especially considering her history. His fingers made their way to her other nipple, gently twisting and tweaking, as he nipped the one in his mouth and released it. He made his way to her mouth, brushing his lips against hers.

“Trust me?” he asked quietly. 

She leaned up to kiss him again. “Mmhmm. If you make me come.”

He chuckled softly against her neck. “That’s a given, honey.” Meeting her eyes, he pressed his lips to her jaw. “Would you be willing to wear earplugs? And a blindfold?”

She hesitated. “Will I be able to move?”

“Yes,” he quickly assured her. “I won’t restrain you in any way, and if you want to stop, we stop...I’d like for you to hold on to the headboard, but if you don’t want to, it’s okay.”

He saw the skepticism take over her features. “You’re trying for sensory deprivation here, aren’t you?”

He laughed. “Aw, couldn’t fool you, huh?” He blew a raspberry on her belly, giggling with her, then ran his fingertips over her breast as she quieted. “You good with this?”

She nodded. “Hands on the headboard, earplugs, blindfold. Got it. Use one of the sexy ties, okay? I want to remember this when I see it.”

He chuckled again. “Okay.” Making his way to the closet, he spun the tie rack around until he found the perfect one--lavender, cream, and navy striped--and pulled it from the rack. He stopped at his dresser and opened a top drawer, rustling through a variety of items, and retrieved a pair of earplugs he had stashed several months before. He had been trying a case and their daughter had been teething, so Vanessa had purchased the earplugs with the hopes it would help him sleep. He had never used them, though. Little did she know he had hung onto them, figuring they’d be useful at some point in the future.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he handed her the earplugs. “Here.” Seeing the questioning look in her eyes, he immediately shook his head. “Don’t ask questions now. Just put them in.” He watched as she pushed one into each ear, then smiled at him. He held the tie up in front of her so she could see it, and she smiled and nodded. She lifted her head and he carefully wrapped the tie over her eyes, securing it in a knot above her ear. Next, he picked up her left arm and ran his hand back and forth along the limb before kissing her palm and each finger; he guided the hand to the headboard, then repeated the process with her right arm.

Carefully, Rafael moved off of the bed and stepped back, taking a long look at his wife stretched out before him. He could see her flexing her calves, pointing and flexing her feet, and he waited for her movements to settle down. After a couple of minutes, she stilled, and he reached over and lifted her foot. Slowly, he pressed a kiss to the arch with his lips, then began to flick his tongue gently against her skin. She sucked in her breath and her body stiffened; he placed her foot back against the bed.

Walking to the other side of the bed, he leaned over and slowly ran his tongue over her lower thigh, and gently brought her knee up until her foot was flat on the mattress. His tongue wandered toward the back of her knee before scraping his teeth against the skin there, then sucking a small bruise into her flesh. He watched as she turned her inner thigh upward, and he reached over to run his fingertips across the skin. He felt her flesh begin to pebble, and he leaned down to wetly lick and suck against it. He heard her whine at the same time he realized her hips had raised in response, and one glance at her satisfied his curiosity that she was enjoying this as much as he was. Despite her wetness, he resisted the urge to stroke her and moved off the bed again.

He made his way over to the nightstand, sorting through the variety of lubes they kept in there, finally settling on a warming one. When he turned back to her, he saw that she was restlessly shifting on the bed. Her head turned side to side, as if she were trying to figure out where he was, or if he had left her. His immediate reaction was to soothe her, and he gently stroked her cheek. She froze for a moment, then leaned toward his touch, and he bent over to kiss her deeply. Tasting her, stroking her tongue with his own, he felt her relax against him, and once again he pulled away from the bed.

Squeezing the warming liquid on his fingers, he sat beside her, then placed an index finger between her breasts. He closed his eyes, imagining her feeling the cool liquid beginning to warm on her skin, and he began to trace the shape of her breast with his finger slowly before bringing it around to circle her nipple. He watched with rapt attention as her nipple hardened under his touch, and he pulled his hand away and leaned forward, blowing across it. She stretched her neck out as he did and bit her bottom lip. He sat back for a moment, entranced, and reached for himself with his bare hand. She shifted again, her body seeking his, and the knowledge that she was searching for him aroused him even more. He repeated the process with her other breast, circling the nipple and blowing across it, and this time she arched her breasts toward his mouth. Teasingly, he ghosted his tongue against her nipple.

“Ah,” she murmured, “tease...you’re teasing me.”

She was right, of course, and he knew he could do this all night. Her hip, her navel, her neck below her ear, the middle of her spine...he had pictured a million and one places to tease her, to touch her, to arouse and deny her. But the reality was that nothing was as satisfying as watching her climax under him, feeling her seeking his touch and his taste and his scent. It was why they never got very far with these games. Neither of them had the patience or the fortitude.

He moved down the bed, settling between her legs, and sucked against her thigh as his fingers, still covered in the warming lubricant, found their way to her clit, circling against her wetness. She gasped audibly and thrust her hips upward, but he was ready and slipped two fingers inside of her. “So perfect,” he murmured, despite the fact no one could hear him. “You’re always so perfect for me, aren’t you, querida?” He grabbed a couple of pillows and positioned them under her so that he could kneel comfortably.

Pulling his fingers from her, he gave himself a couple firm strokes before lining up and pushing forward. His hands rested on her thighs and he began to thrust steadily; he watched her hands flex against the headboard multiple times before she finally gasped his name: “Rafael.”

He paused for a moment, unsure of the purpose of her calling him. Her head turned toward him, as though she sensed exactly where he was, and she said, “I need to touch you. Please.”

His hands moved over her body, as though memorizing every bit of her yet again, and he quickly untied the tie covering her eyes. She blinked at him for a few seconds, then smiled and reached for her ears. A moment later she had pulled the earplugs out and laid them on the nightstand. Her nose rubbed gently against his ear and she nipped his lobe. “Now can I come?” she whispered against him. “I’ve been waiting forever.”

He felt himself grin more than he should, and buried his lips against her neck as he thrust deeply into her. “Oh God,” she cried immediately. “Oh God, oh god, oh yes...fuck, I love you…”

“Mmhmm,” he answered her, feeling himself torn between laughing and moaning. She was hot and tight and incredibly wet, incredibly perfect. “Come on, baby. Come for me. My baby. My wife. My Nessa...come, honey.”

Her fingers tangled in his hair, cheek pressed against his as their bodies moved together frantically. He heard her cry out and felt her walls grip him, and he gave in to the pleasure of erratically thrusting and climaxing inside her.

After, with his arms wrapped around her as was their habit, he kissed the top of her head. “I love you, Ness. Thank you for trusting me.”

She squeezed his forearm. “Thanks for having mercy. I know your edging game is way better than that. To be honest, you just felt really, really good.”

He smirked against her head, pressing one more kiss to her hair. “I aim to please,” he murmured, and he felt her relax against him, ready for sleep.


	4. 10/4/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking

“That,” Rafael started, following Vanessa into the bedroom, “was not cute.”

“Sorry, Papi,” she teased, turning toward him and slipping a hand around his neck. “Sometimes I just can’t help myself around you.”

“Hmph.” Despite her lips pressing against his, he didn’t open his mouth. They had agreed to this role play ahead of time, and dammit, he was going to follow through this time. “You know the cost of your disrespect.” He stepped back from her, careful to keep his expression firm. “Go ahead, take your clothes off. And don’t sass me, Vanessa. I’ve had enough tonight.”

She winked at him, pulling her blouse over her head and tossing it into the chair. “Promise?”

He took a seat on the side of the bed and slowly pulled the sleeves of his henley up. “I’m not sure this is going to be so funny to you in a few minutes. Take off your jeans and your panties. Now.”

Seeing the serious look on his face, she felt herself go damp. “Okay. I’m sorry.” She turned away from him, unfastening and unzipping her jeans and slipping both her jeans and panties off before turning around, wearing only her bra. Crossing an arm in front of herself, she asked, “Should I take this off?”

His eyes narrowed, the way she had often seen them do in court when he was focusing in on a defendant, and she knew that look didn’t bode well for her. She suddenly felt a chill throughout her body. “That’s up to you,” he answered, then motioned to his lap. “Come on. No sense in putting it off any longer.”

Quickly she unhooked the back of her bra and cast it into the chair with her blouse. “Okay...really, now.” She approached him and stood at his side, an arm wrapped around her waist. “You know I was only teasing you. I wasn’t trying to be bad. I’m not a bad girl, Papi. You like it when I tease you, right?”

He huffed heavily through his nose. “Of course I like it, nina. But not in front of colleagues. Not in front of people I have to face in professional environments. I won’t have you disrespect me, ninita. We have an agreement, an understanding. You knew what would happen when you chose to tease. Stop stalling.” His eyes met hers, and they flashed for a moment. “Now.”

He watched as she slowly lay her naked body across his lap. For a moment he thought she was going to call it off, use the safeword, but she hadn’t. He could feel her shivering against him, and he put all his faith in the thought that she was shivering from arousal and not from fear. Keeping his voice firm and steady, he said, “I believe the cost of teasing me in public is ten swats, correct?”

She shuddered, and then said, “Yes, Papi.”

“And you’ll count them for me. Don’t lose count or I will have to start over.” Giving in to his impulse, he ran a hand gently over her ass, down to her thighs. His eye was suddenly drawn to a soft purple bruise there, where he had kissed her the night before, and he smiled at the memory. Of course she was aroused. She trusted him, and they had done this before.

Lifting his hand, he brought it down for the first swat, and heard her gasp. “One, Papi.”

“Something makes me think you like saying Papi,” he mused aloud, then swatted her harder, aiming for the lower left cheek.

“Two.”

He swatted her repeatedly, three, four, five, and six, before stopping for a moment. Her ass was pink and she was breathing heavily now, and he took a moment to run his hand between her legs. As he came in contact with her wetness, his own breath hitched. Slipping one finger inside her, he closed his eyes and pictured her astride his lap, bouncing up and down, bringing them both to an incredible climax. The last time he had spanked her, she had asked “Papi” if she could sit in his lap and make it up to him. He had teased her with occasional swats as she rode him, and she had promised she’d be “your very, very good girl!” 

He wondered now, as he stroked her insides, if she was remembering the same thing.

She was sighing, forehead against his thigh, legs braced apart and her own palm resting against his cock. “Papi,” she sighed, “can I unzip you?”

“Yes.” His voice was deep even to his own ears. “Unzip and take me out. But that’s all. You’re not done.”

She sighed. “Okay.” A moment later he felt her breath ghost over his tip, and when he glanced at her, she was watching his face. “I’m ready, Papi. I’m sorry.”

He reached down and stroked her hair. “I know you are. Ready for number seven?”

Making sure to vary the speed, strength, and placement, he administered the remaining four swats. “I expect you to be a good girl after this, ninita,” he told her after the last one, firmly rubbing her ass and upper thighs. “Are you going to do that for Papi?”

Her forehead pressed against his thighs. “Yes, Papi,” she moaned. “Oh yes, I’m going to be your good girl.”

He cupped his hand under her chin and lifted her head up, helping her slide her body in between his legs. “Show me.” With his empty hand, he stroked his erection briefly, then tilted it toward her mouth.

She leaned forward and swallowed the head, sucking intensely right away, and Rafael felt his eyes close and his hips tilt forward. She was working him into her mouth inch by inch, and he knew this was going to end quickly. “That’s right, ninita,” he murmured, stroking her hair. “Suck Papi’s cock. Show me what a good girl you can be. Or are you showing me how much you like it when I give you that spanking you deserved?”

Suddenly he felt a sharp pinch on his ass. “Okay, okay,” he gasped, “we all know you’re a good girl. Jesus, Vanessa, wanna come. Wanna come in your mouth...come down your throat...watch you swallow me. Fuck…” His orgasm overtook him fiercely and he fought to watch her swallow before his eyes shut. She nursed his cock, still gently mouthing at him, until she moved aside and swiped at her mouth with her hand.

He was catching his breath when he realized her hand was between her legs, moving fast, and she was watching him intently. “C’mere,” he commanded, pulling himself into a seated position and catching her arm. “I’m gonna finish that for you. C’mere, in my lap. Come on.”

She eagerly climbed back into his lap and a moment later he slipped two fingers inside of her, thrusting in and out as she gasped repeatedly. “Good girls get good orgasms,” he murmured in her ear. “You like it when I bring you like this?” He brought his free hand down on her ass with a smack, and she cried out. “You gonna come for me, baby? Gonna come when Papi spanks you?” His thumb was circling her clit as his fingers thrust repeatedly, and he could hear her soft, steady moan in between the swats to her backside. “That’s right, honey, come for me now...let me see you come.” As he swatted her one final time, he saw her body arch and shudder and she cried out. 

“I’m starting to think Kinktober is my favorite new month,” he said as they snuggled together a few minutes later. “This is fun.”

“Mmm,” she answered. “You’re just lucky you won the coin toss and I didn’t get to spank your ass tonight. I can’t wait for my turn to pink up that perfect bum of yours.”

“Next year.”


	5. 10/6/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy and Dirty Talk

Rafael locked the door behind him, then hung his jacket on the coatrack and toed out of his shoes. It had been a ridiculously frustrating Saturday, with Benson calling him in to hear what turned out to be a confession full of holes with a perp unwilling to fill them in. He had finally tossed a harsh glance her way and commented, “Am I talking to myself here?” Even worse was the knowledge that he was supposed to be spending a carefully-planned day in bed with Vanessa, watching movies, eating crap, making love, and just talking. His mom had the kids for an overnight, and he was wasting his time looking at four gray walls.

He checked his watch. Five-thirty. He had left a little after ten this morning.

Heading back toward the bedroom, he tried to chase away annoyance and focus on the here and now, despite knowing the mess he’d be cleaning up on Monday. It was going to take him hours to parcel out a plea deal, if they even got that far. “Hey, honey,” he called, opening the door. He hoped she hadn’t started watching the halloween cooking shows. He was looking forward to that--

“Hey, Daddy.”

He stopped dead in his tracks.

She was half curled up on the pillows, leaning on her hip. The tee she had on pulled tight across her breasts, and she was braless. She was sporting a snug, short pair of his boxer briefs, and her most innocent expression. In her eyes, though, he could see it--she knew exactly what she was doing, and teasing him was just the start. His eyes followed her hands to her mouth. She was chewing on a nail.

Moving her hand away from her mouth, she crawled forward on her palms, giving him a nice outline of her swaying breasts. “I missed you today.” She collapsed onto her front, laid out on the bed, and bent her elbow, raising a palm to rest her head in. “Did you have a good day?”

He sighed, then smiled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “About to get better.” He cocked his head to one side. “And how’s your day been, princess?”

She smiled and winked at him. “I’m pretty sure it’s about to get better also.” She heaved a faux sigh, then said, “I’ve been so bored and lonely, just trying to pass the time waiting for you. I even tried to play alone, but I got bored doing that too.”

“Oh?” he replied, sitting next to her on the bed, then running an index finger over her pout. “And what were you playing with?”

“My pussy,” she answered, sitting up and then moving back toward the headboard. She sat on top of the pillow, extending her legs. “I was so wet thinking about you, Daddy. Thinking about what you were gonna give me. But then I had to wait, and I couldn’t, so I played a little bit.” She ran her fingers lightly over the crotch of the boxer briefs. “But it wasn’t as good as you. Not as good as when you fill me.”

“I see.” She was watching him carefully now, and could practically see the wheels turning in his head. “Of course it wasn’t as good as Daddy, filling you all up, but did you come anyway? Tell Papi what you did, princess.”

“Rubbed my clit. In circles. Hard and fast.” Her fingers began to lightly trace the area around her clit through the briefs. “Right here.”

She watched his eyes settle on her fingers for a brief moment, then they narrowed and he said, “Take off those briefs and show me what you did.”

“Okay.” Her eyes stayed focused on his as she slid the briefs off and reclined back against the headboard again. Slipping a finger into her wetness for lubrication, she pulled it out and began to quickly circle her clit. “Like this.”

He let her continue for a few moments before clearing his throat. “Stop now.”

She did.

“Are you ready to be a good girl and do what Daddy says? I’ve already had to sit through people not listening to me today and I’m done with it.”

“Mmhmm,” she murmured, nodding at him.

“Safeword first, and you’ll use it if you’re uncomfortable, right?”

“McCoy, and of course I will.”

He stood up. “Good, because I’m horny as hell now. Take off your shirt, princess. Daddy wants to see those beautiful tits.”

She did as she was told, then watched as he unzipped himself and pulled his pants and briefs off, then rid himself of his shirt and socks. Standing against the bed, he said, “Come here, kitten, I want some time with those tits of yours.

Smiling, she quickly maneuvered herself onto her knees next to him. He immediately cupped both breasts, squeezing and stroking the nipples until she was sighing in pleasure. He began to kiss and suck at them. “Daddy,” she whispered, “can I play with yours?”

“Mmm. Yes, princess. You know what makes Daddy feel good.” She ran her fingertips down his chest, starting at his shoulders, gently tugging at his chest hair. Her face lowered and she took one of his nipples into her mouth and scraped it with her teeth before tugging and sucking. Then she reached over and caught the other nipple between her fingers, twisting and tugging on it. “Nice,” he encouraged her. “You take such good care of Daddy, don’t you?”

“Yes Daddy,” she whispered, letting go and smiling. “Is it making your thing hard?”

He caught her hand. “Use its name, kitten. Daddy’s cock.” He smiled. “Daddy’s cock is getting hard already. Want to feel?”

She nodded and he guided her hand to his dick. “Feel that?” he asked. “That happens because Daddy loves what you do to him.”

Looking up, eyes wide and innocent, she said, “I’ll do whatever Daddy wants.”

He breathed in deep. “Go on and kiss it. Suck nice and deep for me.”

Vanessa slid off the bed and knelt at his feet, then looked at him with a clarity that made his throat tighten. Slowly, she extended her tongue, flattening it against his vein, and ran it up to the tip. Her mouth quickly enveloped him, sucking firmly from the head down his shaft, and slowly pulled back off again. “Like this, Daddy? Does it feel good when I suck on it like this?”

He watched as she ran her tongue around the head, dipping into the slit, before sucking the head in again. “Yes, angel...you make Daddy feel incredible. Don’t stop. Suck the whole thing...that’s right, princess. All the way down for Daddy.”

She closed her eyes, taking as much of him in as she could, and sucking fiercely. She fought her own desire to finger herself as she sucked. She could hear his soft breathing and groans, and his hand was stroking her hair as he rocked his hips gently. The tip of him knocked against the back of her throat and she gagged suddenly, coughing as he pulled back.

“You okay?” he asked, bending partway over to check on her. “Do you want to stop?”

She coughed once more, then cleared her throat. “It’s so big, Daddy. And these--” she fondled his sack--”can I kiss and suck here?”

“Um...yeah,” he responded gruffly. “Yes. Be gentle there, kitten. Use your tongue.”

She ran her tongue slowly over each of his balls and between them, then mouthed at each. He moaned softly, and she began to place light kisses along his shaft. She heard him grunt softly, then he was reaching for her arm. “Come here, princess. Let me see how wet your pussy is.”

They both climbed onto the bed, and he snuggled her body next to his, sitting. She spread her legs, resting one of hers over his so he had plenty of room to touch her. “So wet, Daddy, see?”

He used two fingers to gently stroke and probe her. “Mmhmm. Your clit tingly?”

She nodded. “I think it needs kisses.”

“Hmm.” He did his best not to burst into laughter and bit his bottom lip instead for a moment. “I bet it does. Lay back and I’ll give it some kisses. How’s that sound?”

“Perfect.” She climbed across the bed and lay her head on a pillow, then spread herself out for him. He settled between her thighs, kissing each once, then leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to her clit. Slipping two fingers inside of her, he lapped at her clit with a flat tongue for several seconds before stopping. “Oh, princess. You’re going to need far more than my tongue to take care of this, aren’t you?”

She moaned softly as he continued to finger her. “It aches, Daddy. Will you put it in? Please?”

He pressed a kiss to her hip. “Of course, kitten. Daddy always takes care of you, doesn’t he? Lay on your side.”

She slid down the bed and rolled to her side as he positioned himself behind her. Gently pulling up one leg, he rested her foot on the bed and then pressed his cock against her opening. He slowly pushed in until he heard her gasp, “Jesus, Rafa…”

He kissed her ear and chuckled lightly. “What, no daddy?”

She snorted. “You feel good,  _ Daddy. _ ”

He gave a preliminary thrust, then pulled back slightly. “Good. Want my princess to feel good. Want my kitten to feel every inch of this dick.” With that, he thrust fully inside of her, listening to her loud gasp.

“Oh God, Daddy, do it again,” she whispered. “Don’t stop. Jesus, you feel good.”

He rolled his hips slowly, resting a hand on top of her upper thigh, before thrusting deeply again and sighing against her neck. “Fuck, you’re deliciously tight and wet like this,” he groaned into her ear. “Kinktober is the best fucking month of the year.”

“Fuck me, Daddy,” she moaned loudly, tilting her head to the bed to give him more access to her neck. “I want it so bad. Just fuck me. Please, please, please…”

He ground hard against her before pulling back and thrusting in again deeply, then starting a deep and fast rhythm. He pulled her thigh up and back, over his legs, and grunted with the change of position. She moaned low, and he could hear her gasp at every thrust. She was pushing back against him, trying to draw him deeper, and he gripped her thigh so hard he knew he was leaving fingerprints. One of her hands reached for the headboard to brace herself. “That’s it, baby,” he growled into her ear, “hold on while Daddy gives you the ride of your life.”

“Fuck,” she cried out. “Rub me...Daddy, please...please rub me, fuck!”

He wrapped his free arm under hers and around her body to brace himself as he let go of her thigh and moved a finger to her clit. Circling roughly, he heard her cry out again and laughingly gasped, “Like that, baby? You like that? Gonna come hard on Daddy’s dick, aren’t you?”

He could feel her body clenching him with each thrust and the pleasure addled his brain. He was so close, he wasn’t sure which of them would climax first. She was arching her back then, crying out, “Rafa, Rafa, please…” and then he heard nothing except the blood rushing through his ears as his body jolted him to orgasm, hard.

When he came back to himself, he was half lying on top of her, cock still sheathed in her body, and he could feel her index finger stroking his hand. He kissed the shell of her ear. “And here I thought we were doing cock worship today.”

She laughed. “Why, did your cock not feel appreciated enough?”

He grinned in her hair. “Look at you multitask. You’re amazing. Cock worship and Daddy all in one.”

“Meh, my cock worship game wasn’t completely on point, but I do think I matched you with the dirty talk for once. Your mouth never stops, you know.”

“Sure it does,” he teased, “every time I’m eating you. Speaking of which, what day is pussy worship?”

She rolled over and kissed his nose. “Every day. Don’t tell me you haven’t figured that one out yet.”


	6. 10/7/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink exploration up until now brings about a dare, and Rafael finds himself at the mercy of his ego.

“Ask nicely and I’ll consider it.”

Rafael rolled his eyes back, trying to figure out a way to relieve the intense pressure in his groin. She always turned him on, and certainly to different levels once they’d starting exploring these kinks, but he’d never found himself in a situation quite like this one. He flexed his wrists against the cuffs attached to the headboard and breathed out steadily. 

His chest was a mess of hickeys and cooled candle wax. He couldn’t begin to imagine how he would get that shit out of his chest hair.

“ _ Please, _ ” he began again, trying hard not to buck his hips as she ran the vibrator up and down his thighs, “could you please suck me?”

Vanessa watched his face avidly, then glanced down as she ran the vibrator, buzzing softly, up the back of his cock. He shuddered and tried unsuccessfully to refrain from thrusting upward.

“Oh  _ Daddy,”  _ she whined softly, pushing her lower lip out in a pout, “you’re just not following the rules, are you? You said I could play with you any way I wanted because you had SO much self control. You said I had been your good girl, remember, so I earned it? You said I could have two whole  _ hours  _ to tease you any way I could think of, as long as I fucked you or sucked you at the end. You said nothing I did would rattle you, and you could prove it. Remember? Remember all that you said? Two whole hours, Daddy. And you’ve still got--” she checked the clock, ”--forty-seven minutes.”

“No,” he admitted now, feeling the beads of sweat dripping from his brow down his face. “Not exactly all of it.” So maybe he’d run his mouth a little more than he should have over that bottle of wine earlier. Maybe he’d teased about how quickly she’d become aroused a couple of times, how easy it was to make her lose control. Maybe he’d called her kinky and joked that he had her number now, before swatting her ass and calling her “kitten”.

Maybe he’d accepted her dare a little too readily.

All he knew now was that his balls were aching, his dick was practically purple, and the rule had been she wasn’t going to fuck or suck him until he exercised some control.

Oh, and that she had two hours to do whatever she wanted to him. He had been  _ that sure  _ he could make her give in and fuck or suck him. Of course, he’d realized he was losing around the time she’d circled his nipples with the warming lube a second time, sucking and biting all over his pecs, as his hands were handcuffed to the headboard. Normally, one of them would have jumped the other by then.

Not this time.

Vanessa smiled at him teasingly before running her fingers over the head of his cock, swiping up his precome. Leaning forward, her voice was sultry but commanding. “Suck, Rafa.” She pressed her fingers inside of his mouth, and he willingly obliged, tasting himself on her. “Suck them just like you suck dick, baby. Huh,” she suddenly laughed to herself, “I should put on that strap on and have you suck me. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

He moved his mouth away from her fingers. “You win, sweetheart. You win. I’ll do whatever you want, if you get me off. Anything. Please.”

“What do you want, baby?” She reached over and tugged his earlobe. “My mouth? My pussy? Maybe I’ll just uncuff you and let you take care of yourself. How does that sound?”

Jesus. Anything sounded better than the situation he was in now. “Whatever is fine. Please.”

“Hmm.” She moved to his side, close to his armpit, and scooted up on her knees. “I think I want to fuck you, but I’m not ready yet. I’ve spent so much time prepping you that I’m just not quite there…” She slipped her hand between her legs and began to stroke her clit just inches from his face. “God, baby. I’m so glad you’ve got such self-control. I sure don’t. I’m horny as fuck.”

He did his best to glare at her. “You almost ready?”

She pulled herself up to her knees and straddled his head. “I don’t know. What do you think?”

The irony that two weeks ago he’d had to talk her into sitting on his face was not lost to him. He smiled as sweetly as he could. “You look ready to me.”

He heard her laugh then and felt the click on the handcuffs as they unlocked. She moved back to straddle his hips and he caught her firmly with his hands. “Enough,” he said then, and pulled her down onto him firmly, and she gasped loudly at the same time he groaned.

“Jesus, Ness…” he gasped as her hands met his shoulders, “I need--”

“I know, baby.” Her eyes met his and she nodded, and he knew she did know. He thrust up wildly, giving in to his body, and she held herself slightly off of him to give him room to move. He caught her hips and brought her down hard against him and they both cried out; he repeated the motion over and over as her hips bounced readily against his and he sank in deeper and deeper.

“God yes,” he cried out blindly as his body raced toward orgasm, “fuck, fuck fuck…”

She arched just before him, crying out his name, and he was right behind her, clutching desperately at her hips to keep her pressed against him.

They didn’t move for a long while, until he finally said, “Two hours is a long time.”

He heard her snort against his shoulder. “It depends on what you’re doing.” After a minute, he felt her fingers tangling in his chest hair, and wax residue crumbled and fell on his skin. “Good luck getting this out,” she said, and he could feel her laughing.

He swatted her ass and kissed her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time exploring Kinktober. I'm basically following a format from tumblr, but I'm always open to ideas. If you have suggestions, feel free to leave a comment! Thanks!


	7. 10/9/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have suggestions or prompts, feel free to comment! Kudos and comments are wonderful, if you're so inclined!

“Hey,” she greeted him softly as he entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him. “You okay?”

He sighed heavily. “Yes. Just stiff and worn out.” She watched as he tossed his jacket into a chair and toed off his shoes. His tie landed on top of the jacket, and his cufflinks were quickly deposited on top of his chest of drawers. She watched him continue to disrobe for another moment, then sat up and spoke.

“I know you’re exhausted, and I know we’re not celebrating until tomorrow, when the kids are with your mom,” she started, and he turned to face her. “I was hoping, though, that I could give you a little gift now.”

“I thought we agreed no gifts this year for Valentine’s Day,” he started to object. Of course he had gotten her a pair of earrings she’d been admiring for months, but he wasn’t due to pick them up until tomorrow. She always seemed to beat him at this gifting game.

She reached into one of the nightstand drawers and pulled out a medium-sized package, and he felt his frustration level rise. The only things they kept in those drawers had to do with their sex lives, and they were usually locked tight away from small children’s prying eyes and fingers. He closed his own eyes and shook his head. “Ness, I’m too tired for this tonight--”

Standing next to him, she gently touched his arm. “Just open it. I promise you don’t have to do anything at all tonight.”

He looked at her cynically, then opened the box. It was a small bottle of lotion and a pair of boxer briefs. A pair of beautifully soft, stretchy, ridiculously comfortable, lavender boxer briefs.

“Wow,” he responded, surprised. “These are...these feel very soft.”

She smiled, then sat back on the bed. “Why don’t you put them on? They might be a nice, comfortable way to end your day.”

Keeping his eyes on her, he pulled his undershirt up and over his head, tossing it over to the hamper before pushing down and kicking off the boxers he already had on. He stepped into the new ones and pulled them up, and he wasn’t disappointed. The fabric was perfectly stretchy without too much give. He felt incredibly comfortable without being too confined. “These feel terrific, honey,” he told her, smiling, then stepped in front of the mirror to check the fit.

“They look fantastic on you,” she responded, and he agreed. The color looked great against his skin. And as he turned, he could see that they hung just perfectly to his ass. He knew Vanessa thought he had a great ass, and he was glad to see she wouldn’t be disappointed in this pair of underwear. She caught him looking and laughed. “I was hoping they’d frame that ass just right.” She picked up the bottle of lotion he had set on the nightstand. “Why don’t you lay down and let me give you a massage with this? Nothing kinky tonight, I promise. Just to relax you. My treat.”

He felt the skepticism return to his expression. “I really am tired,” he repeated as he made his way to the bed. “You promise nothing over the top?”

She smiled. “Lay down, baby. I’ve got you.”

He lay down next to her, settling on his belly and resting his head in his arms as she opened the bottle and squeezed some of the lotion into her hands. “I’ve smelled that before,” he commented after a minute. “Isn’t that the lotion you used to have as a kid?”

“Cherry almond Jergens. Yep.” She warmed it in her hands before applying it to his back.

He chuckled. “Not very masculine.”

She kissed the back of his head. “My gift to you is a comfortable massage with the most comfortable underwear I could find. You never relax. And you need to.” He felt her straddle his lower back as she began to massage his shoulders. “I love you. Just relax and let me help you, okay?”

She took her time rubbing the warmed lotion into his shoulders. He was broad, and often she failed to appreciate the strength he’d developed and kept in his biceps. They were large, even for a man as broad as he was, and she was reminded how safe she felt when they were wrapped around her. She worked the lotion down over his elbows to his forearms and hands, tracing the thick veins that ran along his limbs, before massaging his hands and noting the long, tapered fingers. Fingers that made notes that saved people’s lives; fingers that tied their children’s shoes and combed through their hair; fingers that brought her tremendous pleasure and wiped away her saddest tears.

Her massage continued down his back to the dimples just above his ass. She massaged the soft skin there, then carefully pulled down the boxer briefs to rub one cheek at a time. She swore to God he had the most perfect ass on the planet. She firmly rubbed each cheek, and took possessive pride in noting a particular bite he was sporting at the bottom of his left ass cheek. She would have kissed it, but she did promise nothing would happen, so she pulled the boxers back up and moved on to massage his thighs.

His thighs were thick and strong. She knew how much he hated running, but she also knew how he’d tried to do more of it over the last six months just so he could keep up with the kids. She hadn’t ever complimented him on it, had she? They were firm, solid. She thought about the handful of times that passion had convinced either or both of them that doing it against the wall was a good idea. She wasn’t a lightweight by any means, but he’d never dropped her. 

As she continued to his calves, she realized that she loved his shape. Perhaps more than she’d ever told him. His calves were slim but muscled, and she knew they’d grown stronger in the last half-year as a result of running and playing with the kids. She massaged his calf muscles slowly, making sure to apply pressure and move her thumbs in deep circles before moving down to his feet.

Starting with his heels, she rubbed the lotion firmly into his skin, massaging circles around the sides of his feet onto the bottoms, then working her way up over the arch to the toes. He jerked at one point and laughed; she took his foot back and handled it more firmly until she heard him sigh and felt him relax.

“Turn over,” she instructed, and he slowly rolled onto his back.

She carefully moved next to his hip and coated her hands with more lotion, then slid a hand inside the boxers on either hip. She massaged firmly, using both her palms and her fingers. She was afraid he might laugh and find it ticklish, but he didn’t. Instead, he was watching her sleepily, with a peaceful smile on his face. She smiled back before firmly moving up his sides. She debated about rubbing his stomach but knew he’d find it too ticklish. He had a bit of weight there--had as long as they’d been together--but she found it made him more solid, and in her opinion, even sexier. Her hands came together over his ribcage and she massaged lightly over his chest. She knew his chest was an erogenous zone for both of them; he loved nipple play as well as having his chest hair played with, and she could spend long amounts of time satisfying him there. Instead, this time she gently ran her hands over his pecs to his shoulders, then her fingers lightly made their way to his temples. She rubbed in circles there for just a moment, then leaned down and kissed him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Rafa,” she whispered. “I love you. Sleep well.”

He pecked her lips gently, then pulled her into her position as a little spoon. “Love you too.”


	8. 10/16/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nipple play.

She climbed in bed next to him and nibbled his earlobe. “You still interested in that kinktober thing?”

Rafael sighed and put down his file. “It’s been a shitty week, hasn’t it?”

“Yep,” she confirmed. Two kids sick all week, a difficult trial, and a plumbing issue had taken over and left no time for exploration. “I’m guessing this is why those people online  _ write _ kinks instead of  _ do.” _

He slid his hand onto her thigh, feeling warm skin, and turned his face to hers. “I’m guessing you’re right.” Discarding his file, he dug through the papers on the nightstand and grabbed the list they’d been going off of. “Have you checked this recently? Anything on your mind? And no more wax.”

“Oh come on,” she teased, “you liked it when I Naired you clean.” He snorted. “Hey, speaking of which, nipple play is on here.” Smiling, Vanessa gently ran an index finger over one of his nipples and watched as Rafael shivered. “I like that idea,” she said softly.

His mouth curled slowly into a knowing grin. “Yeah, you have a weird thing about my chest.”

“Your chest is so damn sexy. There’s nothing weird about me,” she told him as she lifted herself to straddle him, sitting in his lap. Leaning in, she cupped his face slowly in her hands, holding him still, then ghosted her lips over his once before gently pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth. He ran his palms flat over her breasts before pinching each nipple between a thumb and forefinger, then twisting lightly until she let go of his lip to catch her breath. She gasped for a moment, then moved her head back slightly to meet his eyes. 

He expected her to speak, maybe even to make a joke about how sensitive his nipples were, but she didn’t. Instead, she leaned forward and caught one nipple through his tee shirt with her teeth and tugged. This time  _ he _ gasped.

One of her hands quickly ran over his other nipple and she traced it with her thumb, far more gently than she tugged the other. She continued to tug one with her teeth as she barely touched the tip of the other. He let his head drop back against the headboard as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. It was intoxicating, and he could feel pleasure shooting straight to his cock.

Vanessa ran her nails down the front of his shirt, scratching lightly at the cloth before pulling it over his head. “Look at you,” she sighed almost dreamily, fingers trailing haphazardly over his chest, “so beautiful.” She slipped her fingers through his chest hair and tugged lightly before licking, then nipping at his pulse point. “I love your chest hair,” she murmured, nails scratching over his pecs. “You’re so sexy, baby. Makes me wet.”

He opened his eyes slowly, watching her as she ran her nails lower and gave another tug, this time to the hair on his stomach. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

She returned momentarily with two paintbrushes in her hand. One was a tiny watercolor brush with soft, fine bristles, and the other was meant for acrylics, he supposed, and was larger with rougher bristles. He watched carefully, curious as to what she was up to.

“Close your eyes, sexy,” she directed, and a moment after he did he felt the soft scratch of the dry bristles gently scraping against his skin. She ran it dry over his shoulders, his back, then his chest, ribs, and belly. He started to laugh and she bit his shoulder quickly; a moment later he felt the roughness of the bristles teasing the very tip of his nipples.

“Ah,” he moaned softly, enjoying the stimulation. The brush lightly drew a trail from a nipple to his sternum, then down, finally dancing around his navel before running more firmly over his burgeoning erection. “That feels good,” he murmured, finding her face with his heavily hooded eyes. “Just a nice tease.”

“Mmm.” She kissed him gently, lips brushing his, before whispering, “close your eyes again.”

He did, and a moment later he felt the cool, soft, wet bristles of the watercolor brush circling his nipple. There was no pressure, just the fine hairs tickling his skin, wetting his nipples a tiny bit at a time. After a minute, he felt her sucking on his jaw and he sighed. “I love you and your ideas,” he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a suggestion? Feel free to leave a comment or DM me on twitter: Nessa07@vagrlnok


	9. 10/17/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a total newbie to kinktober this year, so I'm all ears on comments or suggestions, and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!

9:17 a.m.

RB: Are you wearing them?

VR: Yes. Why, do you want me to flash you across the conference table here?

RB: That would keep things interesting, and I’m willing to bet it’s somebody’s kink.

VR: Well, I aim to please. I only wore them so you’d show up to Dodds’ mandatory, high importance meeting here. Also, so I don’t have to give you notes.

RB: Lazy.

*************************************

9:34 a.m.

RB: I’m gonna need those notes. I lost focus thinking about how I’m gonna fuck you tonight.

VR: Oh yeah? How’s that?

RB: on your knees. Holding on to the headboard. Calling me Daddy and begging to come.

VR: Your ego is enviable.

RB: So is my dick, I’m told.

*****************************************

9:47 a.m.

RB: This fresh hell really is neverending, isn’t it?

VR: Huh? Sorry--his voice lulled me to sleep. I think he’s talking about policy though, right?

RB: You can watch yourself in the mirror tonight, you know. While I fuck that sweet little pussy of yours. Deep.

VR: You damn well better. Fast too. Jesus, Rafa, you’re making me horny now.

RB: Good because I can’t wait to watch your eyes roll back when you come on my dick.

VR: I wanna suck that dick. Start nice and slow until I work you up and you can barely control yourself. I love when I’m blowing you and your moans get all breathy. I love it when I can tell you’re close. You put your head back and moan like it’s the best feeling you’ve ever had. Just makes me want to suck you harder. Feel you fuck my mouth.

RB: Jesus, Ness. You know I have to walk out of here, right?

VR: You’ve got a big attache. You’ll be fine. I still love sucking you. Your cock is gorgeous, you know. I’ve always thought so.

RB: And your face is even more lovely when you’re taking me down.

VR: I’m good at it. It’s a skill.

RB: Yes you are. Please tell me that your panties are wet so I can at least feel the tiniest bit of vengeance.

VR: Very. I’d let you check for yourself, but Dodds is trying to give you important information.

***************************************

9:54 p.m.

VR: Are you coming or not?

RB: Not yet, sexy. We haven’t even started yet.

VR: So are you gonna get back here and help me or just leave me in the bedroom to my own devices? All four of them?

RB: Well, I have the one that’s far superior. You can wait a minute while I finish this question tree.

VR: Got it. Starting with the rabbit.

RB: On my way.


End file.
